A variety of filter materials have been suggested for construction of cigarette filters, including cotton, paper, cellulose, and certain synthetic fibers. However, such filter materials generally only remove particulate and condensable components from tobacco smoke. As a result, they may often be less than optimal for the removal of gaseous or semi-volatile components from tobacco smoke.